Anímo, Star
Anímo, Star (Cheer Up, Star en E.U.A y Animando a Star en España) es el séptimo episodio de la primera temporada de Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal, y el séptimo episodio de la serie en general. El episodio fue emitido por primera vez en Disney XD en Estados Unidos el 13 de abril del 2015. Sinopsis Star se siente triste cuando no recibe una llamada de su amor platónico, Oskar, por lo que Marco intenta animarla pero accidentalmente convoca a Ludo y a su ejército de nuevos monstruos. Trama En casa de la Familia Díaz, Star y Marco se enfrentan nuevamente al ejercito de Ludo, donde al verse superados en numero deciden refugiarse dentro del cobertizo, Marco admite que es el culpable de esta masiva emboscada y procede a explicar los acontecimientos que los llevaron a su situación actual: Una terrible historia que involucra a "El peor día de su vida". Perdió el autobús, fue golpeado por una señal de trafico, cayo en una pila de basura para que luego un ciclista se burlara de el, rompió su sudadera con capucha ,obtuvo un ojo morado para el día de la foto y por si fuera poco rompió el skate de Jackie, Marco se sentía tan mal que Star intento de todo para animarlo, los trucos de magia y el espectáculo de malabares con los perritos láser no parecen funcionar hasta que Star finalmente lo hace reír (Y mas tarde a ella misma) al quedar atrapada dentro de un pez que era parte de su acto. Mas tarde ese día Star conocería a Oskar Greason, un extraño chico con un particular gusto para tocar el Keytar de quien Star se enamora perdidamente, por lo que decide darle su numero...mas bien el número del celular de Marco para que puedan hablar, una vez en casa la princesa espera impaciente el momento de hablar con el, sin embargo la llamada nunca llega dejándola realmente deprimida, Marco no puede evitar sentir lastima por su amiga y decide que es su turno de animarla, intento vestirse como un payaso pero termina asustandola y luego con un truco peligroso que termino demasiado mal. Después de ver la Varita se da cuenta de que nada hace a Star mas feliz que el luchar contra monstruos, por lo que elabora un nuevo plan: Usar la Varita como cebo y traer a alguno de los secuaces de Ludo a la Tierra, aunque no contaba de que todo un ejercito de nuevos monstruos apareciese, de vuelta en el cobertizo Marco es agarrado por uno de los hombres de Ludo y Star va en su ayuda, aunque sigue confundida con los nuevos monstruos que Ludo a traído, por lo que después de una presentación mas formal comienza la pelea, Star admite sentirse mucho mejor y que ya no le importa el si Oskar le llama, o al menos es así hasta que recibe una llamada de el para su profunda alegría, los dos tienen una conversación trivial durante la pelea hasta que Bearicorn interrumpe. Star pone a Oskar en espera y se vuelve hacia los monstruos realmente molesta y termina la pelea con un nuevo movimiento, un Tsunami de jarabe pegajoso que inclusive alcanza a Ludo y a Marco, ya con todos los monstruos derrotados Star termina de habar con Oskar y le agradece a Marco por hacer todo lo posible para animarla (A pesar de que Oskar termino llamando de todas formas) y le da un abrazo, que por desgracia los dejado pegados ya que Marco aun estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con jarabe, el ciclista de antes regresa y se ríe de Marco (Y de Star en esta ocasión) de nuevo. Personajes Personajes Principales *Star Butterfly *Marco Díaz Personajes Menores *Oskar *Ludo *Secuaces de Ludo **Brazo de Hombre **Bola de Pinches **Bearicorn **Emmitt **Monstruo de Dos Cabezas **Monstruo Jirafa **Papa de tres Ojos **Reno Barbudo **Sapo Toro *Jeremy Birnbaum *Janna (Cameo) *Blake (Cameo) *Director Skeeves *Francis Smithington Canciones *Get to the Shed! *Canción de Oskcar *Rayo Espacial *Cheer Up Montage *Oskar Isn't Calling Curiosidades *El número de teléfono de Marco y Star es 555-0111. *Star podría sufrir de coulrofobia (miedo a los payasos). **Esto se contradice en "Dolor Real" donde tiene un payaso (Kevin) en su habitación. *Jeremy es consciente del enamoramiento de Marco en Jackie. *La expresiones del pulpo/fantasma en la ropa de Star cambian continuamente a lo largo del episodio acoplándose a las suyas. *Marco besó a un ninja en el Karate-Con del 2012. **Esto también marca la primera vez que una fecha se da en la serie. Continuidad *El examen reprobado de Star de "La casamentera" se puede ver brevemente en su escritorio cuando espera por la llamada de Oskar. Referencias culturales *La calavera en el cobertizo se asemeja a las que aparecen en el Día de los Muertos, un día de fiesta mexicano centrado en reuniones de familiares y amigos para orar y recordar a familiares que han fallecido, *El tono de llamada del celular de Marco es Space Unicorn, compuesta por Parry Gripp. *El diario de Echo Creek "Las Cebollas Time" es una broma al periódico de sátira "The Onion". Censura *Linea origina: “Oh, that degenerate is Oskar Greason. ...” (“Oh, ese degenerado es Oskar Greason. ...”). Línea doblada: “Oh, ese desastre es Oskar Greason. ...”. Referencias en:Cheer up Star pl:Cheer up Star ru:Cheer Up, Star pt-br:Animando a Star Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 1